Talladega County, Alabama
Talladega County is a county of the U.S. state of Alabama. "ACES Winston County Office" (links/history), (ACES), 2007, webpage: ACES-Talladega. Its name comes from the Creek Indian town name Talatigi, which means "border town". As of 2000, the population is 80,321. Its county seat is Talladega. History Prior to Euro-American settlment in what is today Talladega County it was the home of the Abihka tribe of the Creek Confederacy.Swanton, John R. The Indians of the Southeastern United States as Smithsonian Institution Bureau of American Ethnology Bulletin 137. (Washington: United States Government Printing Office, 1946) p. 81 Talladega County was established on December 18, 1832, from land ceded by the Creek Indians near the state's geographic center. The county seat was established at Talladega in 1834. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,969 km² (760 square miles). Nearly 1,915 km² (740 sq mi) of it is land, and 54 km² (21 sq mi) of it (2.73%) is water. Major Highways * Interstate 20 * U.S. Highway 78 * U.S. Highway 231 * U.S. Highway 280 *20px State Route 21 *20px State Route 34 *20px State Route 76 *20px State Route 77 Rail *CSX Transportation *Norfolk Southern Railway *Amtrak *Eastern Alabama Railway Adjacent Counties *Calhoun County - north *Cleburne County - northeast *Clay County - east *Coosa County - south *Shelby County - southwest *St. Clair County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 80,321 people, 30,674 households, and 21,901 families residing in the county. The population density was 42/km² (109/sq mi). There were 34,469 housing units at an average density of 18/km² (47/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 67.02% White, 31.55% Black or African American, 0.23% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.27% from other races, and 0.71% from two or more races. Nearly 1.01% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 30,674 households, out of which 32.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them; 52.40% were married couples living together, 15.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.60% were non-families. 25.90% of all households were made up of individuals, and 10.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50, and the average family size was 3.00. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.00% under the age of 18, 9.00% from 18 to 24, 28.80% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 13.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females, there were 95.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,628, and the median income for a family was $38,004. Males had a median income of $30,526 versus $21,040 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,704. About 13.90% of families and 17.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.70% of those under age 18 and 18.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Bon Air *Childersburg (part - part of Childersburg is in Shelby County) *Gantts Quarry *Lincoln *Mignon *Munford *Oak Grove *Oxford (part - part of Oxford is in Calhoun County) *Sylacauga *Talladega *Talladega Springs *Vincent (part - part of Vincent is in Shelby County and in St. Clair County) *Waldo Notes External Links *Official Site *Un-Official Site * Talladega County map of roads/towns (map © 2007 Univ. of Alabama). Category:Counties of Alabama Category:Talladega County, Alabama